


Wish You Were Here

by LadyOscar



Series: Interludes Between Calls - Shorter works set in the universe of The Telephone Rang [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/pseuds/LadyOscar
Summary: Danny and Steve approach Valentine's Day apart....
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Interludes Between Calls - Shorter works set in the universe of The Telephone Rang [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to finish and post this for way too many years now.... ^^;

Steve McGarrett hunched into his coat collar and tucked his gloved hands into his pockets against the frigid breeze that sent snowflakes eddying around him as he walked over a crunching, icy surface in the direction of his Washington, D. C. hotel. Temperatures were in the twenties, but the chill he felt wasn’t entirely external.

_This should have been done with days ago...ridiculous that I’m kept here waiting for the higher-ups to decide they don’t need more follow-up briefings or consultations. How long can it take to formulate a policy?_ he thought in frustration. _At least I have some free time while they argue, for all the good it does me stuck here alone._ He walked unheeding past shop windows until suddenly something caught his eye.

He came out of the store with a thin, flat package. _I know I won’t get to give it to him on the day, but every man should have at least one really nice silk tie,_ he rationalized. _And the blue is just the color of his eyes...._

“So, you didn’t see or hear anything at the time of the break-in next door?” Danny Williams asked the proprietor of the small nautical antiques shop.

“Naw, naw, I never wake up so early. I open me shop after lunch most days,” the man said, tugging at his white beard.

“But you sleep in the back?”

“Sure, but last night some old friends came by to share a drop, so I was dead to the world.” He took a flask out of his pocket and took a swig. “Hair o’ the dog?” he asked, offering it to the detective.

“No, thanks.” Danny closed his notebook and put it away. “Well, thank you for your cooperation.” As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. “What ship is this?” he asked, looking at the impossibly delicate rigging inside the curved glass.

“Why, she’s the _Bonhomme Richard._ John Paul Jones captained her in his famous fight against the _Serapis_.”

Danny carefully picked up the bottle, examining the trim little vessel. “How much?”

“Well, she’s an antique, and all.” The old man named a price that made Danny wince and quickly set down the model. “But for Five-O, I could maybe come down a bit....”

Leaving the store with a small rectangular parcel, Danny reflected, _Of course, I won’t be seeing him tonight, and probably not for days, but it made me think of him...._

Having arrived at his hotel room, Steve hung his overcoat in the closet and went to the window to look down at the white-frosted street scene. _I suppose I should have something sent up for lunch._ _I wonder if they’ll want me again this afternoon?_

The telephone beside the bed rang.

“McGarrett,” he snapped into the receiver.

“Steve, you’ll be glad to know you’re off the hook. Everyone’s finally in agreement, including State.”

“That’s good to hear, Jonathan. It’s about time I got back to my real work.” _And Danno...._

“Say ‘Hello’ to sunny Hawaii for me.”

Steve depressed the hook with a finger, then dialed the hotel switchboard. “Get me United Airlines, please.”

Danny sat at the kitchen table of Steve’s condo eating from a carton of Chinese food. _Better to leave the restaurants to the happy couples tonight. At least for once I didn’t have to be evasive with the guys about whether I was spending the evening alone._ He looked down at the ring he had as usual slipped back onto his finger upon arriving home. _I was hoping Steve would at least call tonight. I know we can’t say anything we wouldn’t want overheard, but just to hear his voice and know he was thinking of me would have been nice._

He stood, tossing the carton in the trash and carrying his empty glass to the sink. Danny looked around the familiar kitchen. _It seems like forever since I sat here sharing a meal with him, or...anything else,_ he thought with a smile, as the kitchen table brought back certain memories.

As he exited to the living room, the sight of the sofa inspired similar thoughts. _Sitting there, Steve kneeling in front of me, his mouth on my...._ Danny abruptly cut off his train of thought. _It’s clearly been too long,_ he thought ruefully, shaking his head. _Maybe some housework will take my mind off things._

He dusted and straightened the living room, then headed to the bedroom. _Steve leading me to the bed, both of us desperately trying to get each other’s clothes off, the feeling of his hands sliding under my shirt, then undoing my pants to reach inside and...._ he stopped himself again with a sigh, going to the wicker hamper beside the dresser. _I should sort out my stuff to take to the cleaners tomorrow. I can bring Steve’s suits, but our shirts and underwear mixed together might raise a few eyebrows._

Danny pulled garments from the hamper, sorting them into piles. _My underwear...his...mine...this must be his...._ He lifted the shirt to his face to catch the faint scents of cologne and Steve.

The head of Five-O arrived at his condo late that night, after a long day of flying. _Danny’s probably at his place, but if he’s here, I imagine he’s in bed by now,_ he thought, easing the door shut. The living room was dark, but a faint light shone through the open bedroom door.

_Probably fell asleep reading._ Steve set down his suitcase and slipped off his shoes, then divested himself of keys and gun as quietly as possible. He hung his coat on the hall tree and headed for the bedroom with his jacket and tie over his arm, unfastening his collar button as he went.

_Tempting to wake him, but...._ He reached the bedroom doorway and stopped, transfixed by the sight within.

Danny sat on the edge of the bed in a pool of lamplight, his legs apart, wearing only an unbuttoned white dress shirt with the cuffs turned back. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. Obviously unaware of Steve’s presence, his attention was concentrated on the hand he was sliding up and down his rigid shaft.

Steve’s mouth had gone dry. _God...Danno...._ He gazed entranced at the picture his partner made. The soft light brought out flecks of gold in Danny’s curly hair and illuminated the folds of the white shirt in sharp contrast to the golden tan of his skin, shadows lending an air of mystery to the familiar room.

Danny continued his rhythm, his breath coming in gasps now. A gust of wind through the open lanai doors stirred the drapes, but didn’t disturb his focus. He leaned back a bit, the light striking blue sparks from his ring as his left hand stroked, his slick cock gleaming.

His audience tried to marshal his thoughts. _I should say something, not just stand here spying on him,_ Steve told himself. _But...watching him do this...my god...._ He could feel his own erection straining against the confines of his suit pants.

Danny’s hand was moving faster now, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his face set in an attitude of concentration. “Ah... _Steve!_ ” he gasped.

_He’s...he’s thinking of...._ McGarrett, pushed beyond endurance, dropped the jacket and tie he still carried and closed the distance between himself and the bed. “Yes, Danno?” he asked softly, kneeling in front of his partner.

“Mm...Steve....” Danny murmured, then as sudden awareness filtered through the haze of pleasure, his eyes snapped open. “ _Steve!_ ” he exclaimed, abruptly releasing his cock as a flush rose in his cheeks.

Steve’s hand closed over Danny’s shaft. “Let me take over here.”

“I...I....” Danny began, then gasped as Steve lowered his mouth and continued where Danny’s hand had left off.

It didn’t take long for the actual presence of what he had been imagining to send Danny over the edge, and he came with a groan, his fingers buried in his Steve’s dark hair, shuddering as his lover wrung the last drops from him.

They lay beside each other in the bed, Danny’s breath gradually returning to normal.

Holding himself propped on one arm, Steve leaned down to give Danny a tender kiss, then brushed his lips over his partner’s earlobe.

“Is this one of my shirts?” he asked curiously, pushing the collar aside to kiss the sensitive skin along Danny’s collarbone.

“I’m sorry, Steve, I borrowed it from the laundry hamper,” Danny admitted. “I...well…it smelled like you....”

“I’m glad you find that a turn-on, Danno. And I’m sorry I had to be away for so long. I’ve missed you, too....” His lips found the hollow of Danny’s throat, his tongue tasting the salt of Danny’s skin.

“Mm….” Danny smiled. “My turn now,” he said, gently pushing Steve down onto the bed and moving on top of him.

“I'm all yours, Danno….” The corner of Steve’s mouth crooked up in a smile.

“Good.” Danny leaned forward to capture Steve’s mouth in a fierce kiss, his fingers hurrying to unbutton Steve’s white shirt. His tongue traced a line down Steve’s chest as it was revealed, moving downward along his stomach, dipping into his navel, until the shirt was parted.

Steve reached for the zipper of his suit pants, but Danny stopped him, looking up to meet Steve’s eyes, dark blue in the lamplight. “Let me.” His fingers unfastened the button, slowly slid the zipper down, enjoying Steve’s sharp intake of breath as he traced his fingers lightly along Steve’s rock-hard shaft, their skin separated only by the fabric of his briefs.

Sliding the waistband down slightly, Danny pressed his lips to the head of Steve’s cock, his tongue licking the moisture from along the slit.

Steve made a wordless sound of pleasure, restlessly moving his hips as he sought more.

Danny pulled Steve’s underwear down, tugging it and his slacks free so Steve could kick them off. “Leave the shirt….”

“Anything you like, Danno.” Steve’s words ended on a gasp as Danny lowered his mouth over Steve’s cock, taking it in until it he felt it hit the back of his throat, wrapping his fingers around the base.

He moved mouth and hand in rhythm, savoring the sensation, the familiar taste and feel, the sharp contraction of stomach muscles beneath the fingers of his other hand as his tongue circled Steve’s shaft.

His own erection was demanding attention once again, and when he felt the tension building in Steve he stopped, sitting up and moving forward so that he held their cocks in his hand, both lubricated with his saliva as he slid his fingers along their lengths. He leaned forward. “I want you inside me.”

Blue fire flashed in Steve’s eyes, and his body twisted under Danny’s as he reached for the drawer of the nightstand.

Danny took the small jar from him and slicked Steve’s cock with the contents, his eyes locked with Steve’s as he gently probed his entrance, then, feeling his muscles relax, slid downward, filling himself with Steve’s cock.

He started to move, as always loving the feeling of being intimately joined to his partner. He looked down, enjoying the view of Steve’s chest, hard muscle covered with curling dark hair, all raw masculinity against the crisp white of his open shirt. Steve’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his jaw clenched as he fought for control, his fingers digging into Danny’s hips.

Danny increased his pace, leaning forward to let his hands run over Steve’s skin, feeling one of Steve’s strong hands close over his cock while the other slid up under his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Their urgency built, Danny’s hands clutching Steve’s shoulders, Steve’s hips moving, thrusting Danny forward in rough rhythm, jolting into him until Danny felt pleasure explode with him.

He was dimly aware of coming in spurts over Steve’s hand and chest, Steve crying out as he came deep inside Danny, Steve’s arms embracing him as he collapsed on top of his partner and into sleep.

“I got you something for Valentine’s Day.” Steve gently ran his fingertips over Danny’s shoulder.

“Mm…I thought having you here was my present.”

“Something more physical.”

“Anything more physical, and neither of us would be able to walk tomorrow,” Danny said, his smile showing in his voice.

“Poor choice of words.”

“I got you something, too,” Danny admitted.

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good.” Danny settled more comfortably against Steve’s shoulder.

As he drifted off, he heard Steve’s voice, softly. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you, Danno.”

“I love you, too, Steve….”


End file.
